1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pliers-type tools which are operatively connected to manipulate opposing jaws and more particularly to such tools having one jaw of the tool having a fixing heelpiece mounted to a support part of one handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of difficulties are encountered if the jaw is to be made in one piece. On the one hand, the necessary small diameter holes cannot be punched in the jaw. On the other hand, the assembly is fragile because of the high shear stresses exerted on the rivets when the pliers are used.
Pliers-like tools are known and described in GB-A-2 067 451 and CH-A-685 749. These prior art devices have hole problems referred to above and are also relative bulky.
The aim of the invention is to provide pliers-like tools wherein components of the jaws thereof can be assembled in a highly economic and compact but nevertheless reliable manner.
To this end, the invention consists in pliers of the aforementioned type characterised in that one of the opposing jaws of the pliers includes a heelpiece having a non-circular recess therein in which a mechanical projection associated with a portion of at least one component of a tool handle is selectively inserted and wherein mechanical means are provided through the area of the recess to secure the handle portion to the heelpiece of the jaw element.
The pliers of the invention can have one or more of the features of claims 2 through 12.